Spring Love
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return. Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.
1. Miura Haru x Allen Walker D GrayMan

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

**Ok this is my first time not doing anything with OC's or Reader inserts so if there is OOC-ness I apologize. I really like Haru as a character and the fact that she could have a lot of potential which is sadly not being used in the Reborn series.**

**In this series Haru will be paired up with other characters from different anime, manga and games and maybe even from Reborn. I hope I can at least brighten up someone's day with what I write but please forgive any mistakes that I will make.**

**Ok Allen Walker is up first, I have been on a -Man kick lately. I don't fully like how this turned out but its done. Is it wrong for me to wish that there were more guys like him?**

**I have no clams on Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor D. Gray-Man…it doesn't stop me from fan girl-ing when I see Allen though.**

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man)**

Allen Walker knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about the situation. The white haired exorcist had no right to say anything on what Haru does or who the brunette keeps company with but Allen could not help but feel jealous as the Japanese woman showered affection on…

"Timcanpy you are just too cute!" Haru giggled cutely as she acted like there was only her and the small golem in the kitchen. "Haru wishes to have wings like yours, they are so fluffy!"

Allen watched as Miura Haru of the Logistics Section fawned over the golden golem. She was even feeding and petting him! In the young exorcist's eyes it looked like Timcanpy was preening under Haru's touch and attention. It just wasn't fair!

'Tim, you traitor!' Allen moaned inside his mind as Haru began to cuddle his golem. It was almost like Timcanpy was taunting him by snuggling back into her embrace. Maybe it was some kind of payback for accidentally locking Timcanpy out of his bedroom or maybe Allen should have let a hungry cat eat the golem, then maybe it would be the accommodator of Crown Clown being fed and cuddled by the cute brown eyed helper in Timcanpy's place.

Allen's golem noticed that his owner was no longer paying full attention. Taking it's chance Timcanpy flew out of Haru's embrace. Haru watched joyfully as Timcanpy enthusiastically fluttered a lap around her head a bit before heading straight for the white haired Englishman.

Lost in his own thoughts of getting revenge on Timcanpy, Allen didn't notice the golden golem flying out of Haru's hug until the said golem's sharp teeth bit into his nose.

"Hahi!? Allen-kun? Timcanpy stop biting him!" Haru panicked as she saw Allen yelping in pain as he tried to remove Timcanpy from his nose. Later on when Haru looked back on this memory she would bust out laughing while Allen sulked but at the moment she all she could do was watch on as the struggle between boy and golem continued.

With a final tug Allen managed to pry Timcanpy from his nose. Not really caring where the little golem ended up he pressed a few fingers gingerly to his nose. Allen slightly jumped when Haru's hand pulled his own gloved one away from the injured area. Allen was well aware that his red faced clashed horribly with his white hair but he could not help but enjoy the way Haru was worried about him and the closeness between them.

'Who knew Timcanpy has such sharp teeth.' Haru thought after taking a few moments to inspect the bite marks on Allen's nose. Thankfully it wasn't that bad and Haru couldn't help but wonder why the loyal golden golem would bite his master like that.

"Does it hurt too much Allen?" The brunette did not realize that she had dropped the '-kun' but Allen did and smiled at the fact. Maybe he was getting closer to her. Trying to comfort Haru he replied "It's alright I have had a lot worse!"

Allen watched as Haru lowered her head slightly which caused her dark brown hair to cover her eyes from his view. The gray eyed gentleman mentally slapped himself for being so tactless.

"But it still hurts right?" Haru replied sadly while Allen just kept on smiling.

"Just a small bit. Its more irritated then painful now." He replied.

Timcanpy had bitten him way too many times for Allen not to get used to it. Allen noticed the familiar determined look in her chocolate orbs and was shocked by what she said next.

"Haru should kiss it better!"

For the rest of his life Allen Walker would wonder how on earth the Japanese girl could say that seriously without blushing. Allen not really noticing his body movements did not realize that he has nodded slightly in confirmation until he felt her lips brush against the tip of his nose.

"Done! Do you feel better?" Haru asked hopefully.

Haru did not expect for Allen to press a kiss against her cheek in retaliation. Allen grinned almost cheekily as Haru blushed darkly. Deciding he liked that look, Allen answered with. "Yep I do feel a lot better now, thank you!"

Allen decided that if he got a kiss every time Timcanpy bit him, it would be worth it.


	2. Miura Haru x L Death Note

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Wow the response I got for the fist chapter of HaruxAllen was shocking and most loved. Ok once I get to chapter five I will most likely place this story in the Reborn crossover section. For the requests I have received I will do when I get inspiration and info. If your going to request then please as well as the name of the person add what they are from as well, so if I don't know then I might be able to look them up.

Wow how many times did I delete and rewrite this? I really disliked how this came out…maybe next time I will do better.

Major thanks to : CloudGuardian18 easterlily16 kimikissu07 Sweet Scrifice mikari-chan kurisutiin-chan. Thank you all for your kind words!

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x L (Death Note)**

Twenty five year old Miura Haru tried to put on her best glare at the man before her. She did not like the way he was eyeing her cake. Normally the brunette didn't mind that L would share her cake with her but today Haru would not let that happen!

'Haru Appreciation Day' takes place on the third Sunday of each month without fail. This is the day the young Japanese woman would gorge herself on any cake of her choice. Nothing will stop Haru from continuing and completing this tradition!

So with that in mind, the brown eyed woman clutched the silver fork in her hand, ensnared a piece of cake on to it and placed it in her mouth. 'Cake glorious and yummy cake!' Haru moaned happily in her mind as the taste delighted her taste buds.

"Indirect kiss."

Haru almost dropped her fork in shock of the out of the blue statement.

"Hahi?! Kiss? Haru hasn't kissed anyone!" She squealed in embarrassment.

Haru was confused at the strange smile that L had on as he awkwardly took the fork from her hand. She could only watch on as he used the same fork to eat her cake with. It took her a minute for Haru to come to terms with what just happened.

'Haru's cake was now missing a large portion…Haru used that fork and then L used it without cleaning…'

L placed the fork down on the plate and watched as Haru's face turned dark red. The detective could easily see what she was thinking. It was of no surprise when Haru cried out and fled from the room in embarrassment.

"Indirect kiss! L stole a kiss from Haru!"

When her shouts were out of ear shot L once again picked up the fork and began to eat the rest of the it. A hum of improvement escaped his lips when he finished the bite.

"This cake really does taste good."


	3. Miura Haru x Black Star Soul Eater

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Black Star…is not one of the guys I fully liked but I tried. Thanks to I-Love-Manga1804 for helping me out on this, see I said hello! XD

To those who reviewed : Fudepen, kimikissu07, I-Love-Manga1804, Ennah, HibaHaruMukuro188669 and BloodNinja555 thank you so much for the reviews!

I do not own Soul Eater nor Reborn.

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Black Star (Soul Eater)**

_**1**. "Blend into the shadows... Control your breathing... And wait for your target to let down his guard!!"_

Merging within the darkness Black Star awaited his target. Hearing the approaching footsteps of the target, the ninja slowed and controlled his breathing. He became one with the shadows inside his hiding place.

_**2**. "Tune in to your target; Predict his thoughts and actions!!"_

The blue haired meister could almost see through his targets eyes as she made her way to her room. The target, Miura Haru, opened the door to her bedroom and strode in fully relaxed as she tossed her latest costume onto her bed.

Black Star's grin widened as he readied himself to jump on her.

_**3**. "Strike your target before he notices you!!"_

Before he managed to instigate his plan, Haru tore open her closet door with a glare on her face.

"Black Star!!" The ninja couldn't help but love the way she always shouted his name. "This is the fifth time you have tried to jump me from my closet!" Man, if he didn't know better, her red face was more from embarrassment than anger. That pleased him a lot.

"I don't see why you should complain Haru." Black Star couldn't help but taunt her as she began muttering things about 'perverted ninjas'. "You should be honoured that the man who will surpass God chose your closet to jump from!"

The young woman froze when within a blink of an eye Black Star pressed his lips messily against her own. When the brunette finally came to her senses and stopped gaping like a fish, he was gone. There was no trace that the ninja was there besides the strange feeling on her lips.

By tomorrow come Haru knew that she would get even with Black Star, a kiss for a kiss after all.


	4. Miura Haru x Peter White Kuni no Alice

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Tharrow, I-Love-Manga1804 (get better soon), kimikissu07, HibaHaruMukuro188669 thank you all so much for your kind words!

Warring of OOCness. Why? Besides the fact that the white rabbit isn't stalking Alice, it is also because I do not know too much on Peter's character. The manga is still new and I can't find much on the games Heart no Kuni no Alice, Clover no Kuni no Alice or Joker no Kuni no Alice.

I did this because I love the manga and hope to get others interested enough to at least check it out. Plus who doesn't like hot guys with rabbit ears and glasses?

Ok I kind of cheated on this one, you will see why if you check out the manga.

Now please read and enjoy.

I do not own Reborn or Heart no Kuni no Alice.

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Peter White (Heart no Kuni no Alice)**

Clad in her summer school uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt, pale yellow jumper and gray skirt, Miura Haru sat under the cool shade of a large tree. To others who didn't look closely at her, the brunette looked like she was relaxing and almost dozing off but she was anything but relaxed.

Haru had known that her beloved Tsuna wasn't in love with her, she wasn't dense like others believed her to be, but she didn't think that he would ask Kyoko out so soon. Haru thought that with just a bit more time, Tsuna would have taken the chance to get to know her better and maybe, just maybe, have fallen in love with her instead, like Haru did with him.

Haru, no matter how much she might have wanted to, could not hate her dear friend Kyoko but that could not stop her from avoiding the new happy couple. She even went as far as to avoid the rest of their friends, Haru didn't want them to notice just how bad she was hurting. To think, it took place a month ago and she was still moping around.

'After all, Haru brought it all on herself.' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes for just a moment.

While confined in her troubled thoughts, Haru never realized that she was being watched. It was only when she heard a noise near her spread out legs, her startled brown orbs snapped opened. What Haru saw was strange, even by her standards.

"Hahi?! A bunny…wearing clothes?" Haru spoke slowly as she wiped her eyes, not quite believing the sight before her. A cute pure white rabbit stood on its back legs but that was not what kept her attention trained on it, it was the fact that it wore a small red chequered jacket, a red tie, nice pants, a giant golden pocket watch and on its nose the rabbit had glasses.

Hesitantly, in case the strange rabbit decided to run off, Haru slowly raised her hand to the white animal. Seeing it moving closer to her, Haru ran her shaking fingers through the soft fur, just to make sure the herbivore was real. Any other day she would have squealed at it's cuteness and cuddled it, but today she was just too tired of everything and settled for a small smile.

"Hey, your supposed to follow me, not pet me!" pulling her hand back like it was burnt, Haru jumped slightly from her place on the ground.

'A talking bunny! Bunnies can't talk!' Haru panicked in her mind, half expecting to be dragged away by men in white coats. "Maybe it is just all a dream!" the brunette giggled nervously as she looked anywhere but the now scowling rabbit. "After all, Haru had once dreamt she had a tea party with space aliens and they wanted me to be their queen!"

"I guess I cannot be helped then."

"Hahi!" The next thing the young woman knew, she was lifted up by strong yet slender arms and was being carried like a groom would carry his new bride. "Please let me g-"

Haru was struck speechless when she saw who was carrying her in such an intimate way. He was a handsome man that was older than Haru by a few years. The man had silver hair that reminded her of Gokudera's framed his boyish face and also wore large round glasses but that wasn't what made her shocked, it was the fact that his eyes were a dark crimson and on his head two cute rabbit ears were standing at attention.

Haru then realized he was clad in the same clothes that the rabbit wore and that the said cute rabbit was nowhere in sight. Haru couldn't help but come to the conclusion that this guy was the rabbit.

"Please be so kind as to keep your voice down." The rabbit-man requested with a large smile as he began to dash away from the tree with Haru captive in his arms.

"Please put me down!" Haru shouted but not as loud as she did. "And who are you!"

"No can do, I'll put you down when we get to that place." Not once looking down the man with rabbit ears kept running. "My names Peter, Peter White."

Haru knew that was not a Japanese name, so was her kidnapper from a different country?

"We're close!" Haru was startled from her thoughts by his voice and glanced around.

She bit back a scream when she saw where he was running to. "Why are we running to a really big hole?"

Right in their path was a large hole that Haru was sure was never their before.

Peter laughed. "I wonder why but if there's a hole, you must jump in it!"

A dreadful thought came to the brown eyed girl when Peter gave no intention of slowing down. 'Is he going to commit suicide and taking Haru with him!?'

It was then Haru tried to break free from his possessive arms but it was to late. Peter had already jumped and had taken her with him. Quickly she clamped her eyes shut and pressed her face against the mans chest.

"I-I don't want to die yet!" Haru's cries were muffled as she pressed herself against Peter even more. 'I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like this is the end for me. Tsuna-san please live a happy life with Kyoko and name your first child after me!' Haru found some strange comfort in the fact that the silver haired man's arms never let her separate from him.

"You know I enjoy falling with you the best!" Peter exclaimed happily as he had misheard her words. "When I fall with you, it feels like I'm falling in love all over again." Haru choked back a sob but felt his lips press against her forehead. "Alas we cannot fall forever or I may become obsessed with it!"

And it was then Haru might have blacked out.

When Haru finally came to her senses, she found she was laying on the ground. Haru, in the spur of the moment, kissed the solid ground only to wipe her mouth a second later.

"I'm alive!" Haru exclaimed in joy. "But, where am I?"

"This is Wonderland, Haru."[**1**] Haru eyes normally kind eyes narrowed at Peter's advancing form.

"Wonderland?" Haru repeated. 'Like…Arisu, no I mean Alice in Wonderland?'

"Yes." With a bright warm smile, which made Haru despite herself blush, Peter offered a hand to her. "Welcome to Wonderland, Haru!"

Haru eyed the gloved hand nervously. Her own smaller hand twitched by her side as she debated if she should take the hand or not. "I never heard of a place like that." The brunette refrained from saying, despite the fairy tail. "And how did you know Haru's name!"

Folding his arms he declared with out embarrassment. "Of course I know your name. I love you."

Blinking in confusion at the answer, Haru knew she must have misheard it. "Can you repeat that? Haru must have heard wrong."

"I _l-o-v-e_ you."

That time, Haru knew there was no mistake about what he said. Haru felt her face heat up at the confession. She was always the one confessing and never confessed to. She didn't know how to deal with it. 'Peter looks so happy saying it, did Haru look like that when she confessed to Tsuna-san?' Haru wondered sadly as her mind filled with images of the cute brunette boy.

Peter, noticing she was no longer paying attention to him, pulled out a small pink glass container with a heart design on it. "Please drink it."

Haru eyed the thing and him wearily. "Haru...rather not." She didn't want to think what the liquid might be.

"That's a problem." With a sigh the red eyed man leaned in. It was then Haru noticed that she could not stand up. "Don't you want to know about me?" He questioned as he crouched down before her, taking delight at the blush growing on the school girls face. Peter knew he was right and was happy. "If your curious, that means you like me!"

"Hahi? Who would like a kidnapping bunny man like yourself!" Haru glared and wished that her blush would go away. She wouldn't help but feel slightly guilty when his smile turned into a frown and his long ears seemed to droop slightly.

"Oh, I just thought that…" Haru was shock to see that a second later that he was grinning and talking to himself. "True it shouldn't and wouldn't be that easy." Her brown eyes watched on as he removed the top of the drink with a pop. "The game would be boring if it were that easy."

"A game, is that all it is!" Haru growled out as she watched him drink the liquid, she couldn't help but feel hurt by that statement.

Was this all a trick?

A small gasp left her lips when the rabbit-man grasped her chin to make her face him. Quickly Peter leaned in and kissed the younger girl. Forcing her lips apart with his tongue, Haru felt the liquid slip into her mouth and was forced to drink it. When Peter was sure she drank it all, he pulled back.

"Good girl." He praised and placed a much softer kiss against her abused lips. "You drank it all." The second his lips left her own Haru covered them with her shaking hand. It took all of Haru's control not to curse him to high heaven.

'H-Haru's first kiss. He stole Haru's kiss!'

"This is the Potion of Hearts." Peter smugly explained as he began to walk away. "Once you drink it, you must participate in the game." Haru never took her eyes off his form as he disappeared around the corner but his voice still lingered. "As I told you before my name is Peter White and now my Haru, the game has started. Until we meet again!"

Haru didn't know how long she sat there in silence and shock but she knew she had to move. Slowly after a few stumbles, the young school girl managed to stand. Haru could not get the kiss's she received out of her mind. She knew she should have hated it but she couldn't, in fact she enjoyed it. That did not let the fact slip that he forced her into it.

"Haru is going to teach him a lesson!" With new found determination, Haru began her chase of the white rabbit.

Not too far away Peter watched on amused as Haru ran the way he went.

"Haru, now we can be together forever." Peter White _will_ do all in his power to make her happy and to help make sure that in the end his Haru will pick him.

Maybe this whole thing is just a dream, maybe this is real or maybe this was what she needed, something to distract her from reality, even if only for a moment. So Haru decided to embrace this Wonderful Wonder World [**2**] for better or for worse.

* * *

[1] Wonderland is sometimes called Heartland, personally I like Heartland better but I played it safe.

[2] Another name this series goes by.


	5. Miura Haru x Sebastian Kuroshitsuji

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

I was in the shower on St Patricks Day when the idea for this came about. I was absentmindedly looking at my really long black painted nails and I remembered that Sebastian from Black Butler had black fingernails. That led to me wondering what it would be like if Haru had contracted with him.

Yoly, Fudepen, kimikissu07 and AriellaxCastral thank you for reviewing!

Please enjoy!

I do not own Reborn or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji)**

_For my soul, you will aid me in finding and punishing those who ordered my parents murder and those who had harmed me._

_You shall protect me._

_You shall obey my orders._

_You shall never betray me. _

_You shall never lie to me._

_You shall never leave my side. _

_No matter what, until the contract is completed._

Haru bit back a groan as she tried to open her eyes. Besides the fact that her body was incapacitated the brown eyed woman's head throbbing and the taste of blood in her mouth, it was obvious something was wrong. She could still smell the horrible lingering scent of chloroform.

As more awareness came back to the Japanese woman, Haru realised her hands and legs were bound by rope. The room she was in was large and bare, there was not even a window. Haru was not a betting person but she was willing to on this two things.

One, that the door was locked and two that she was kidnapped…

Again.

With a frustrated sigh, Haru clumsily pushed herself into a sitting position and faced the door before her. If it wasn't for her breathing, the whole room would have been as silent as the dead. It was unnerving. Haru hated silences like this, it always made her mind wander to the night of her parents murder and her torment as she was forced to watch.

It had happened when she was still an innocent fifteen year old. On the police records it was labelled as a robbery gone wrong but Haru knew better. Apparently her father had done something to anger the wrong people and was willing to go to the police with what he found out. At first it was letters that spoke loudly of violence to come if he didn't comply, then it was the damage to their house as a warning and then when her father finally came back from telling the police, two hired men came and…

Well, she still had the scars from that night.

Haru forcefully shook her head to rid herself of that train of thought. Those memories always put her in a bad mood. Ever since then she wasn't the same, Haru knew her friends worried about this 'new' her but to be honest, she no longer fully cared. All she needed now was the resources the Vongola provided and _him. _

Speaking of him…he should know by now that Haru detested being kept waiting.

"Taking his time, isn't he." Haru narrowed her hardened eyes at the door as she heard footsteps approach her.

Haru heard the door unlock before she watched her presumed kidnapper enter the room and closed the door behind him. The brunette willed herself not to look scared as he walked towards her. Haru held eye contact with him. This man was far from handsome, she decided quickly, no hair graced his head and large tattoos that tastelessly adorned his face. Haru vaguely recognised him from some files she read not to long ago.

"Ah I see the little lady has awaken." he spoke tauntingly, seemingly enjoying the way Haru began to glare at him for the 'little lady' comment. "My name is-"

"Nigella Beankabul," Haru said coolly and with ease as she remembered the information the Vongola mafia had on him. "Male, mid 30's. Box weapon 'Demon Bear' of the cloud flame. You defected from the Millefiore family when you were almost killed by Baishana and found out that your Mare ring was a fake." Haru tried not to smirk at the shocked yet angry face Nigella was wearing. "Now, what would a Millefiore traitor, like you, would want with me." Her face turned hard in her anger. "Lowered yourself to kidnapping I see."

Haru resisted the temptation to bite the older man's hand when he grabbed her by the chin. "Smart, no wonder you are in the Vongola Tenth's inner circle. You will fetch a hefty price, my men should have delivered the ransom note by now."

"You will not get what you want, you know." Nigella scowled when Haru let a giggle fall from her lips. "In fact don't be surprised if your or your men don't live to see the next day. My demon will see to that."

As her kidnapper's calloused hand connected with her face, Haru knew she rattled his cage.

"Shut up!" Nigella wasn't the type who believes in demons yet it was unnerving on how the woman seemed to really believe what she was spouting.

"Idiot's shall lose their lives today." Haru sang under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. "Idiot's shall lose their lives today."

In anger he raised his hand to strike again but before Nigella could take further action against her, the door effortlessly flew open. Standing in the threshold was a young handsome man. Something about this man just seemed…wrong. Midnight black hair hung roguishly in front of his face and crimson eyes seemed to taunt him, almost saying that Nigella wasn't worth his time.

Haru pouted cutely at the new addiction to the room. "Sebastian, you sure took your time."

The black haired man's smile never faltered as he bowed, almost mockingly, to the young woman. "Forgive me my lady, I had a small bit of trouble finding this place. Those men who came with that ransom note were not very helpful."

Nigella felt angered at the fact that he was seemingly ignored until he sneered. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Sebastian pointed to himself, all the while wearing an eerie smirk. "I'm just one hell of a bodyguard." **[1]**

"Bodyguard, a pretty boy like you?" Haru watched passively as Nigella laughed spitefully. "Don't waste my time. Look if you leave now, I'll let you live. If not…" The bald man's ring was set alight with a cloud flame. "Your face will not be as good to look at anymore."

"'For my soul, you will aid me in finding and punishing those who ordered my parents murder and those who had harmed shall protect me. You shall obey my orders. You shall never betray me.

You shall never lie to me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what, until the contract is completed.'" Sebastian recited as he slowly walked forward, each step sounding louder than it should. "Haru what is your order?"

With a sigh Haru closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall as she moved her hands into a more comfortable position. "Do you really have to ask? Sebastian, kill him."

Quickly, Nigella went to insert his flame into his box weapon only to scream. An ordinary silver kitchen knife was embedded into his hand.

Fear poured into the ex Black Spells heart as Sebastian advanced onto him like a predator would do his prey. For the first time, he noticed the bodyguard's eyes were…not at all like what a humans should be like. It was then Nigella Beankabul knew, tonight he was going to die by this…thing's hands.

"Yes, my lady."

Haru didn't know nor care how long she sat there listening to that man's screams before they stopped. Something like this didn't make her feel guilty anymore. She only revealed her chocolate coloured eyes once again to the world when she felt Sebastian's gloved hand press almost softly against her now swollen cheek. "It doesn't look like he treated you well. How rude."

"True, he was no gentleman. I so need you to make me a chocolate cake after this." Haru groaned as her dark haired demon untied her. "And to think for almost a second I was worried that you wouldn't come for me." She laughed lightly to herself.

With his smile still in place, Sebastian wiped away the blood that dribbled from her mouth. "Really now?" He taunted her as his hand trailed from her face, until his hand paused above her left breast, he smugly took note of the gasp that left her mouth. "The proof of our contract is hidden under your shirt, it is engraved on your skin. It is proof that as long as I get your soul in the end, I shall obey your every order and become your shadow." The former butler of Ceil Phantomhive enjoyed the way Haru's face quickly became dark red when he stole a kiss from her lips. "I shall never leave your side."

"I wish you would stop kissing me like that Sebastian…" Haru mumbled shyly as he easily carried her hurt body in his arms.

Pressing his lips on her hair he questioned her. "Is that an order?"

"No!" Haru replied a bit too quickly then she would have liked. "I mean you could at least ask first…"

Just to spite her, the demon promptly kissed her lips once again.

* * *

**[1]** I chose bodyguard instead of butler because Haru didn't need a butler.

Yes I made it without having to use OCs!


	6. Miura Haru x Lavi D GrayMan

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Alright new chapter is Haru and Lavi! This idea has been taunting my mind for a while now. I hope you enjoy!

Also I just watched Final Fantasy Advent Children Complete…wow just wow. I already had the first DVD but it was worth the money to buy the Complete version. Also…I have finally learned how to use commas!…Took me long enough, right?

People who have read and reviewed, thank you for your support!

This is dedicated to my two best friends for their birthday's are this week!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or D. Gray-man!

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Lavi (D. Gray-man)**

Usually everyone in the Black Order did everything in their power to avoid going to the infirmary. In fact Lavi was one of the worse offenders besides Kanda, until he saw the new nurse that is. From then on Lavi made sure to check in every time he came back from a mission.

After all, the new nurse was cute.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Haru hurried over when the junior Bookman entered the infirmary. "How badly are you hurt?"

Lavi grinned boyishly as Haru looked him over for injuries. "That's mean Haru, why can't I just come to visit you?"

"That's sweet and all," The young Japanese woman began as she felt her face heat up at his statement. "But the hospital wing is for those who are hurt, not for social visits. What if the head nurse came and caught Haru slaking off when Haru could be off helping people?"

Just the thought of what head nurse might do made shivers run down both of their spines. Quickly pushing the thought of the scary nurse to the back of his mind, Lavi smiled down at Haru. "Ah but I am injured, so I have a reason to be here. That means she can't kick me out, right Haru?"

Haru quickly began to once again look for injuries while mentally hitting herself. How could she have missed something? Haru tried to calm her self down by reasoning that maybe it wasn't that bad since Lavi had not been on a mission recently. It could always just be an old injury acting up.

The red haired exorcist, easily seeing that Haru was becoming upset, inwardly smiled at how much she cared for his well being. It was too cute and it took some of his self restrain not to pull her into his arms.

Placing a fake pout on his face, Lavi held his pointer finger in front of the brunette's face.

"Hahi?" Haru couldn't help but feel confused and a bit uneasy. "Lavi…why is your finger in Haru's face? Where are you hurt?"

"My finger hurts," Lavi stated as his one green eye showed his amusement. "So fix it before it fall's off, oh Miss cute nurse?"

Sure enough she blushed but didn't bother to hide it. When Haru studied the finger there was a cut and just a small drop of blood. "A paper cut?" Haru guessed easily.

"Stings like hell too!" Lavi sighed extravagating on how much it was bothering him.

Being an exorcist Lavi was used to much worse pain and as a Bookman he had more then his fair share of paper cuts. Haru knew this but that didn't stop her from playing along. So she quickly moved over to one of the many shelves and searched. It didn't take the brown eyed girl long for her to find what she was looking for.

Lavi sat down on one of the free beds as Haru approached him with her find. Gingerly she took the 'injured' hand and placed a small strip of bandage around the finger.

"All fixed!" Haru announced with a large grin, looking pleased with herself. "Haru has no worries about Lavi dieing from paper cuts."

"Thanks Haru," Lavi replied happily.

For some reason, his thanks over something so simple meant a lot to her.

"Hey Haru," Haru let out a small squeal when Lavi pulled her down on to the bed. "Lets make use of this bed. It seems a shame to waste it…" his words trailed off with a perverted smile playing on his lips.

All Lavi received in returned for that statement was a half hearted glare from an embarrassed Haru.


	7. Miura Haru x Gilbert Pandora Hearts

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Exam time…worse time of the year. Doesn't help on my birthday I have Business and Biology…and the fact that my favourite teacher has retired. I'll miss you 'English Teacher Who Got Me Great Grades'!

All right now it is the ever loveable Gilbert's turn! Sorry if it sucks I only started to watch the anime but I read the manga. If you feel you can do better, please put it up. I so want to read more PH stuff.

* * *

**Miura Haru x Gilbert Nightray (Pandora Hearts)**

With all the uncertainties in Oz's life, the blond knew one thing was a certain truth, his dear servant Gil could not stop smoking. Not that it wasn't for a lack of trying on Gilbert Nightray's part. Gilbert just lacked the will power to quit.

So when Haru, another servant, found out about this bad habit the brunette made it her personal mission to make the raven haired male quit. That began Miura Haru's stalking and curing of Gilbert Nightray.

Break still would not leave them alone about the time Haru wore a large cigarette costume. It went without saying that it didn't go well. Now a week later the brown eyed woman had tracked him down once again.

"Gil stop it!"

The golden eyed man could not help but feel guilty under Haru's heated glare as she swiped the cigarette from his lips. Gilbert could not help but compare her actions to that of an angry wife.

"You know what these things do to you!" Haru exclaimed as she waved the cigarette around subconsciously in her hand. "Haru doesn't want Gil to die early!"

"Oi don't cry!" Gilbert was never good with crying woman. So when he spotted tears gathering in her eyes, Gilbert knew he would do anything to stop them. Haru was right beside Oz when it came to people he cared for.

"B-But Haru doesn't want Gilbert to die!" Haru wailed loudly "If Gil is going to die by smoking, then so will Haru!"

Just as Haru was about to place the roll of shredded tobacco between her lips, it was her turn to have it swiped away. In turn the raven occupied her lips with his own.

"Haihi?"

Both Haru and Gilbert pulled away with a flustered blush on their face.

"No…just no!" Haru knew the golden eyed man was referring to her smoking. "I'll try to cut down already! Just don't take up that bad habit!"

Haru squealed in victory and pulled the taller male into a hug.

Oz watched all this from his hiding place with a wicked smirk. His plan of sending Haru in worked and it also gave him another thing to tease his cute servants about.


	8. Miura Haru x Sora Kingdom Hearts

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

Finally I'm giving some game guys a chance! Please read and review! Good reviews make me update quicker!

This was written to the song 'Heaven' from Persona 4.

Keep in mind its been a while since I played a KH game. I don't really care for the manga that much but I still read it.

I would like to thank mikari-chan and kimikissu07 for their support! Is it me or has the reviews dropped? O_O

Also please make sure to read and review my other stories too!

Do not own Reborn or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Miura Haru x Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

Haru had been to the future. Sora had been to many different worlds.

Strange things happened to both of them. Maybe that is why they both got along so well with each other.

Haru smiled as she gazed up at the sky from her place on the playground swing. It was almost dizzying and somewhat frightening how large it was. Haru didn't mind it. It gave her reassurance that somewhere, wherever he was, Sora was under the same sky.

It had been a while since she last saw the Keyblade master. It sometimes made Haru wonder why he came back to Namimori when he could be off fighting battles or doing unbelievable things. Sure Haru knew Namimori was not boring. If you knew the right people or were apart of a mafia that is but still compared to what Sora does and sees, it's run of the mill.

"Sometimes it makes Haru feel so small," she spoke softly to herself.

Slowly Haru started to swing, using her legs to propel her higher and higher. The more she moved her legs back and forward, the closer she seemed to get to the sky only for gravity to pull her away. A new determination filled Haru as she moved her body with the swing to raise her higher than before.

"Haru wants to be closer to Sora!" she declared boldly.

Haru felt if she stretched her hand out right at that moment she could reach. Reach the sky, Sora or both, Haru wasn't fully sure anymore.

"Hey Haru, I'm back!"

"Hahi!"

Haru's squeal of excitement was the hero's only warning before she launched herself off the swing. Sora only had time to brace himself as the smaller body collided with his before they both fell to the ground.

"You're really here!" Haru giggled as she cuddled against Sora.

"I'm back Haru," Sora grinned at the girl as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Haru couldn't help but pout, she was worried about him.

Sora's large cheerful grin downgraded to small nervous smile as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" he teased.

The Keyblade master found it was down right cute how energetically Haru nodded. With a laugh, Sora reached into one of his many pockets. Haru blinked in confusion when Sora held a large yellow star hung by a green leaf in front of her.

"It's a paopu fruit from home! Do you remember what I told you about it?" Sora questioned with a blush he didn't bother to hide.

"…If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what," Haru responded after a moment of pondering.

Haru's face flushed into a dark crimson when Sora placed the star fruit in her hands.

"You said you wanted one so…here it is," the boy trailed of awkwardly as he suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Sora, thank you! You're the only one to truly make Haru's heart go doki doki!"

Sora stiffened when he felt Haru press a kiss against his cheek. So…she wasn't rejecting him? No, not by the way the brunette girl split the fruit in half and gave one half to him.

"If it is with Sora, Haru would love to intertwine destinies."

"And Haru is the only one I would do this with."


	9. Miura Haru x Hope Estheim FF XIII

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

**Thank you kimikissu07 , Tharrow and Angel of Courage for your reviews!**

**I do not own Reborn or Final Fantasy XIII.**

**Sorry for not updating this, my mother has been a cow lately. On the brighter side I finally started watching the second season of Kuroshitsuji!**

**Hope how many times have you saved my ass in that game? XD**

* * *

**Miura Haru x Hope Estheim**

When Haru was a little girl she wished so much that she could use magic, just like the people you would see in films or games. To set off on an adventure with her friends, to defeat evil doers and save people from monsters with her magic, what child wouldn't love to do that?

Looking back on it, Haru should have been careful of what she wished for. With that thought in mind the brown eyed girl eyed the brand on her right hand with sadness as she noted how big it was now. Soon she will turn into a Cie'th, a monster no better than the ones the group fought against every day, if they didn't complete their focus.

"Haru?"

The girl jumped slightly as a gloved hand placed itself over her branded one. Haru quickly looked up into Hope's concerned green eyes. Hope didn't have to ask what was worrying her, it was the same thing all l'Cie had on their minds. As time passed the boy noticed that Haru's brand was now larger than his own.

"Hope…Haru is scared," she blurted out "Haru doesn't want to…"

All Hope could do was pull the smaller girl into a hug.

They both knew that time was running out, not just for them, for everyone.


	10. Miura Haru x Watanuki Kimihiro xxxHOLiC

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return.**

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

I had a good idea for this one…but then I lost it so you are stuck with this instead.

Do not own Reborn or xxxHOLiC, if I did I would be rich and Watanuki would be my house wife…which will not happen.

Warning spoilers for new arc of xxxHOLiC.

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Watanuki Kimihiro (xxxHOLiC)**

* * *

"Watanuki-san is an idiot."

That was the first sentence Watanuki Kimihiro heard when he awoke in his bed. Even in his dazed state the black haired man could tell he was hurt again. The heterochromatic eyed man kept his eyes closed as he tried to recall what happened.

There was another customer, another wish granted…

"Haru was so scared!"

The wish granter felt a shaking hand clasp his larger one.

"At first Haru thought Watanuki-san was sleeping again but then…Haru saw the blood. Watanuki-san was hurt and bleeding on the floor and Haru…Haru panicked. "

That's right…Watanuki granted a wish but he messed up the price, the price paid was too low. That resulted in his injury and his little errand girl , Haru, had found him. Watanuki felt guilty for letting her see him like this. He hated worrying her but sometimes it was unavoidable in his line of work.

"Sorry for the trouble Haru. Thanks for taking care of me, if Doumeki saw me like this again I wouldn't hear the end of it," easily taking note of her worried gaze Watanuki tried to calm her down, "everything is alright. I'm already healing."

The brown eyed girl jumped at his sudden reply but smiled sadly as her eyes met his blue and golden ones. She knew that accidents like this happened sometimes, Maru and Moro told her about it, Watanuki was still learning and was not as powerful as the last shop owner.

"Please just promise Haru that you'll be more careful next time," Haru pleaded.

With a soft but true smile, the one that seemed to be getting rarer these days, Watanuki placed his lips gently on her hand that was caught in his own. Haru's cheeks turned a light pink at the action and smiled back.

Feelings were the one thing that didn't need payment.


	11. Miura Haru x Joshua TWEWY

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return. Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga**

Sorry for the late update I got hooked on the manga's Fairy Tail and Prince of Tennis. So there is a high chance that I will do a chapter for them.

It's been months since I played this game, sorry if I get anything too wrong!

Joshua…I have a love hate relationship with this guy, there is times I adore him and other times where I want to smack him. I'm a JoshxNeku fan. ^_^

Thank you Minami-Ke, kimikissu07 and TwewyReaperGirl for reviewing! They always make me so happy!

Do not own Reborn or The World Ends With You. I only have a copy of the manga and game in my bedroom.

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu (The World Ends With You)**

* * *

One month. It has been that long since Haru moved from her home in Namimori to the busy streets of Shibuya due to her father's job. It has been that long since she saw her beloved Tsuna or her friends, it was heartbreaking for her.

Life seemed so dull now without her friends or any mafia related incidents.

It was by chance that Haru heard about the Reaper Creeper from girls in her new school. Reaper Creeper, the brunette was informed, is way of communicating with the paranormal, similar to an Ouija Board. It is meant to answer a person's question or solve their problems by communicating with a "Reaper".

Miura Haru always adored the supernatural so it was only a matter of time before the brown eyed girl tried it out. A sheet of paper, colour markers of red, white and black and a coin later Haru was ready. Sitting near the famous Statue of Hachiko, Haru prepared the Reaper Creeper to use by drawing each symbol the way she saw others doing.

"Reaper Creeper," Haru was full of suspense and tried to stop her hands from shaking, "if you're here please go to white!"

Haru didn't know what she was expecting to happen but what she wasn't expecting was another hand to move the coin to the white symbol. When she looked up Haru couldn't help but blush at the boy that crouched before her. Haru had to use most of her self restraint not to run her hand through his silver hair, it looked so soft and fluffy but there was something about the boy that reminded her of the Vongola's mist guardian Mukuro. It might have been the smirk that adorned his lips or that feeling of danger around him.

"W-Who are you?"

Joshua was taken aback by the school girl's question, she shouldn't be able to see him. He was in the UG and she was in the RG. So how could she?

"Howdy, the name's Yoshiya Kiryu but some call me Joshua. Nice to meet you."

It was at that moment Haru knew her life was once again about to become exciting.


	12. Miura Haru x Gray Fullbuster Fairy Tail

**Spring Love**

**Its time Miura Haru finally gets a chance to love and be loved in return. **

**Haru x Guys from different anime, games and manga.**

It looks like Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail won the battle for this chapter space! Congrats he now has something to brag about!

And I finally managed to get my hands on the second volume of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)! XD

I thank you Minami-Ke and TwewyReaperGirl for reviewing!

Do not own Reborn nor Fairy Tail. If I did Vongola would be a kick ass mages guild!

* * *

**(Reborn) Miura Haru x Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)**

* * *

**Boxers.**

Miura Haru had to wonder if she had some type of fetish for guys who ran about wearing that type of undergarment in public. The first example of this was her first love and dear friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola guild. During his training he was forced to run around in nothing but his boxers by his spartan tutor Reborn. All in hopes of becoming a great mage to impress Haru's best friend Kyoko.

For a long time Haru had hoped that if she stayed by his side long enough Tsuna would be sure to notice her but as days became months and months became years Haru knew she had to let go. It was obvious that iIf Haru stayed in Namimori she would never get over her feelings for Tsuna.

So after saving up enough money and careful planning Haru got on the first train out of her home town to become a full fledged thunder mage. In becoming a mage and finding a guild to join she hoped that it might fill the gap Tsuna had unintentionally left in her heart.

It was not until Haru settled down in Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail that she had found the second example of her so called 'boxer fetish'. His name was Gray Fullbuster the resident ice mage with an subconscious stripping problem. Even the first time he introduced himself to her he was in nothing but his boxers. Most girls in her position would have covered their eyes while screaming or just stand there drooling over him but Haru was too used to Tsuna's escapades for Gray's lack of clothes to effect her too much, it just brought back some bittersweet memories to her.

Gray was stunned when Haru smiled brightly and introduced herself as she handed him some clothes from one of the bags she was tugging around. Saying that it was a habit to carry extra clothes, a habit that she couldn't break out of.

It didn't take long for the two Fairy Tail mages to get into a routine, Gray stripped and Haru would be right there with a smile and some clothes. In return the black haired ice mage would use his magic to create beautiful gifts for her. Haru loved each one and kept the growing collection on display at her house. Gray took pride in this fact and bragged about it to Natsu. Needless to say that ended up in another infamous Fairy Tail brawl.

"Gray why did you have to taunt Natsu like that?" Haru sighed as she placed some healing cream over the burses that were showing up on Gray's body, "Sometimes Haru thinks you do it just for fun!"

With a smug smirk, once which Haru couldn't help but find attractive on his face, Gray affectionately ruffled up her chocolate coloured hair, "Well sometimes that idiot needs to cool off. I just happen to be just the person for the job besides if I get hurt I at least have a cute girl to look after me," Gray's smirk widened at the blush that he managed to put on the younger girls face, one that seemed to be appearing more often these days.

Gray decided it was best not to tell her that the fire mage accused him that he was stripping more these days on purpose just so Gray could have a reason to give gifts to Haru. There was also no way that the ice mage was going to inform that Natsu was right…for once.


End file.
